1. Field of the Invention
This embodiment pertains to a system, system components, and methods which together provide for cyber interactions among individuals and cyber devices; more particularly, the present embodiment pertains to a system, system components, and methods which together provide a cyber environment which provides individuals with safe, secure, private cyber interactions with properly identified others, and safe, secure, private cyber interactions with the properly identified cyber devices of others. In addition, the present embodiment provides individuals with the ability to selectively grant or deny others or the cyber devices of others access to all or any part of the individual's cyber activities, cyber interactions, and cyber assets. Further, the cyber environment which is provided by the present embodiment provides for interoperable use of cyber devices, cyber content, and cyber programming throughout the cyber environment. For the purpose of this Application, the term “cyber” shall generally be understood to refer to the use of non-biological processing of programming for any purpose. Further definition involving the use of the term follows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals who access cyber environments have little or no assurance or expectations that the cyber environments will provide the individuals with security, privacy, or the ability to accurately grant or deny others or the cyber devices of others access to all or any part of the individuals' cyber activities, cyber interactions, or cyber assets. In addition current cyber environments cannot provide individuals with the identity of others or the identity of the cyber devices of others with whom, through use of the cyber environments, the individuals interact. Further, cyber environments do not provide for cyber environment-wide interoperable use of any cyber device, cyber programming, and cyber content.
There remains a need for a combination of system programming and system devices which provides a safe and secure cyber environment that provides each individual with both privacy for the individual's cyber activities as well as accurate and reliable control over others' access to the individual's cyber activities, cyber interactions, and cyber assets. In addition, the need remains for a combination of system programming and system devices which properly identifies each cyber device and each individual who uses the system. Further, the need remains for a combination of system programming and system devices which provides cyber environment-wide interoperable use of any cyber device, cyber programming, and cyber content.